<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In This Abyss, I'll Find You by ItsRaith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079548">In This Abyss, I'll Find You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRaith/pseuds/ItsRaith'>ItsRaith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Literally bee pain to begin with, There will be comfort, V8 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRaith/pseuds/ItsRaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd done it. With help, RWBY has succesfully started to evacuate both Mantle and Atlas. But trouble strikes as the team struggles to get everyone through. Who makes it,  and who does not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In This Abyss, I'll Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake watched as people moved as a mass, going in and out of portals faster than she could comprehend. It baffled her just how these tiny platforms could fit so many people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And how nobody had fallen off yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spares  a glance at Yang, their eyes meeting. She gives her a grin that draws one out of her. Ruby, Weiss and Penny went ahead, scouting the portals exit and keeping those that had gone through safe. Yang and herself had stuck to the vault, keeping those within from panicking, falling or causing trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And to explain what's going on, they seem to get stuck once they enter. What's so strange about magical portals?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Finally peeling her eyes away from her partner, Blake scans the crowd again. A hooded figure grabs her attention, huddled amongst</span> <span> other citizens as they shuffle towards one of the portals. They were just looking her way, the faunus swearing to herself she saw familiar amber eyes peeking out before the figure turned around. But before she could investigate, the figure had snuck through the portal.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looks back to Yang, she was watching the figure too. The blonde looks back, as if sensing her eyes and gives Blake a shrug, before returning to the crowd. Both had lost track of exactly how long they’d been in there, or even if the portal void had the same laws of time as Remnant, but the crowds were starting to thin out and few people were still coming through the portals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake assisted an elderly man, who had lost his cane during the evacuation, making sure he got to the portal safely. Once he was through, she turned to find Yang standing beside her, a soft smile across her face as she watched the faunus in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling her cheeks heat up, Blake turned away and scanned the pathways. Nobody there but them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably be a good idea to wait a few minutes, ya know.” Yang spoke up, taking a seat next to the portal to Vacuo. “Make sure we give everyone a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake hummed in agreement, plopping herself down beside her partner. Her hands absentmindedly searching for and trailing through the blondes locks. “You would need to be an idiot to stay behind.” That brought a laugh from the brawler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t surprise me honestly.” Yang chuckled. “They’d probably see us and think we've lost our minds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they’re probably right.” Blake's reply earns her a gentle shove, which dissolves both into laughter. “I mean, we told them to enter magical portals created by a soul trapped in a staff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey man, if you told me two years ago to run into a magic portal, I would.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Blake whispered, leaning in towards her partner until their foreheads met. “But that's because you're an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you love me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looks into lilac, searching the familiar orbs for any sign, and hints of understanding. And they are flooded, the eyes staring back containing a familiar sheen, one she'd see between her parents, between Ruby, Weiss and Penny. Between Ruby and cookies and amongst the Happy Huntresses. They were full of love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake, I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang was cut off as the platforms they were on began to shake, becoming more violent with each passing second. Jumping up, both girls could see the platforms quickly dissolving. Both share a glance before bolting towards the portal. Blake turns as she hears a yelp from beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over, she sees Yang trip as the platform below her dissolves, similar to the Penny that Ambrosius constructed. She reached out, desperate to pick up her partner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their fingertips brushed together as the remaining platform below her fell apart, the blonde falling into the abyss below. Blake heart drops as the brawler falls, quickly fading into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake tries to stop, but the portal grabs hold of her and sucks her through. She falls into sand, blasted by the heat that Vacuo boasted. She turns, trying to reenter a portal that's no longer there. Hearth racing and panic rising, she searches desperately, hoping to find any glimpse of the blonde mane that belonged to her home. Instead, silver eyes greeted her, a look of confusion within. And with three words, Blake shattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake, where's Yang?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of Vacuo could hear the faunus scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>